A Daft Desire
by Tries-To-Be
Summary: What happens when an unsuspecting Hermione succumbs to a spell on her way to buy dragon scales from dark wizards? Well, you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The summer sun shone over the streets and Hermione beamed. Summer had to be the best of the four seasons and the weather never seemed to disappoint this witch. Unfortunately for her turning the corner did.

On this lovely morning she found herself intentionally looking for suspicious people, needing their help in purchasing dragon scales from a rare breed of dragon. It was its rareness that Hermione was betting on. The clashing magical properties of the two mated dragons resulted on a progeny whose scales caused a shocking ability to sustain the opposite. After extensive research, as not a lot of information was available since not many were aware of this effect, Hermione found the perfect use for the scales. The only problem was she did not _have_ the scales; Hence turning the corner into a dark alley which blocked all sunlight. Sighing she inspected the alley as she donned the required full length cloak and pulled up her hood.

She was definitely in the right place. The alley had an ominous feel to it as she sensed dark magic in the air. The sides of the buildings that framed the narrow passage were covered in grim and the cobble stoned ground was uneven. Sensing danger Hermione reached under her cloak for her wand, feeling comforted by the contact.

Carefully making her way, she reached the dead end. Withdrawing her wand, she cast the correct spell and was suddenly greeted with a flash of emerald script. The beautifully handwritten statement sent shivers down her spine

_Whatever you require, even your deepest, darkest desire_.

Hermione did not know what to make of this. Was it supposed to be a promise that the store was capable of proving whatever was required? No mater how dark? Or was it… Before she could contemplate any further the script vanished and was replaced with a beautiful wooden door. Opening the door she came face to face with a scar. The only definitely recallable feature was the scar- a scar that seemed recent, deep and most certainly painful- and the black cloak on this man.

At least the identity concealing ward was effective.

The last thing Hermione wanted was to be on the cover of the Daily Prophet. She could just imagine Rita Skeeter's quill furiously scribbling, doing it's best to tarnish her reputation, the articles title already in her head: Hermione Granger, respected healer of

St. Mungo's, found consorting with Dark wizards.

Now would be the worst time for her respectability as a healer to be questioned. Being on the verge of creating a potion that could ease some aspects of memory loss and could even potentially lead to the cure! Well, the ward had just better work.

And it would work… as long as the full length cloak and hood remained your person- as long as they stayed on, the person's face would be vague, and impossibly unmemorable.

Readjusting her hood, she considers how to pass the scared man. It wouldn't do to have her back on someone so dangerous, and he _did_ seem dangerous, but she didn't want to spend a second longer then she needed to here, and so she would have to move past him eventually.

Her concentration was interrupted when he said "Am I scary?" obviously having felt her steady gaze trained on him. A smirk could obviously be heard in his voice but, instead of creeping Hermione out, an unreasonable sense of familiarity washes over her, which she dismisses, continuing to be wary of the wizard.

"Are you trying to be?" Hermione replied

The wizard laughs, and she is surprised at how much she likes it.

"Well," Hermione says flustered "I have something to find…" and brushes passed him. Nodding to the man behind the counter, who she assumed worked there, she made her way to the back corner of the store where she was earlier informed that the scales would be located.

Thinking that this unnerving hunt for scales would have probably been easier had Charlie been contactable, Hermione sighs, and makes her way through the store. Soon that sigh becomes a smile as she thinks of Charlie's reaction when he comes home this Sunday. Unfortunately for said Weasley, he had no idea what waited for him at home. Molly had finally decided to take Charlie's single status as a challenge to her matchmaking abilities and had a list of potential girlfriends waiting for him**. **Knowing Charlie he would do whatever possible to stay away from a determined Molly Weasley and so all were ordered to keep her plans a secret.

Well, at least Charlie's single status was self inflicted. Hermione wished it was the same for her. She just couldn't trust every guy that came up to her; what, with being Harry Potter's best friend and the smartest witch of her year, only jerks who wanted their fifteen minutes of fame approached her.

Putting her non existent love life on the back burner, Hermione wondered if her favorite dragon tamer knew what was waiting for him at home, and if he would even show if he did.

Sighing, Hermione thinks of how out of touch they've become. The last time they were at the Burrow together had been two years ago and they've only kept in contact through occasional owls.

Thinking about their last time at the Burrow together Hermione is overcome by the memory, her mind going blank, focused on nothing other than remembering. All surroundings disappeared and she couldn't not pay absolute attention.

**Flashback**

"_Hermione, dear, don't get up. I'll do them." said Molly._

"_I can't possibly let you do the dishes after that delicious meal Mrs. Weasley" Hermione reassures her, directing meaningful glares at her friends who were lounging on the couch. With that she leaves to do the dishes._

_Once in the kitchen she notices Charlie sleeping on the table with his head resting on his arm. The evening light entering through the kitchen window combined with the dragon tamer's gentle snores created a peaceful ambiance that Hermione hesitated to disturb. Unfortunately, having assured Mrs. Weasley that the dishes would be done, she got started on them the way Mrs. Weasley preferred-the muggle way. Hoping that Ron's ability to sleep through anything was hereditary, she turned the faucet on._

_When she was done she sat down at the table, letting the peace of the room wash over her, and watched Charlie sleep, the noise from the living room fading into the background._

_After awhile of gazing at his contented form, she focused on his face. The serene look on his usually jovial face made a warm feeling spread through Hermione's body. For some unfathomable reason she felt something for the sleeping Weasley. Before she could question her feelings any further, a lock of red hair obstructed her view. Reaching out to brush the lock of hair back, a pair of startlingly blue eyes opened._

"_Hey." Charlie said groggily as Hermione withdrew her hand._

"_Hey," hoping that he didn't notice she was watching him sleep, Hermione asked, "how was your nap?" _

"_Good," a smirk graced his face and his eyes glinted mischievously\knowingly "although the more important question here would be if you've seen something you like."_

_Hermione, looking at him questioningly before catching on that he did notice, thought she would tease him instead__of innocently acting flustered as he expected her to_.

"_Of course I have," Hermione replied seductively, leaning in close to whisper in his ear._

_She was pleased to note his shocked expression._

_Deciding to save him the surely impending heart attack, she sits back down and finishes, "You'd be daft to think otherwise. I mean you _do_ remember I came home with a handful of shopping bags. If I hadn't seen something I liked then I spent a lot of money for nothing." Hermione was openly grinning by the end, Charlie quietly chuckling._

"_Yeah, well, when you go shopping you do end up getting a lot more than you bargained for… certain unplanned for things catching your fancy and all." He replied, a smile still on his face._

_With that Charlie got up to leave, messing Hermione's already bushy hair. _

**End of Flashback**

Coming back to herself, Hermione looks around. Without noticing the trip, she found herself in the back corner, in front of a jar of scales. Unnerved by the powerful memory Hermione wants nothing more than to purchase the scales and leave as soon as possible. Whatever was going on, dark magic was definitely involved and another powerful memory would leave her defenseless.

Reaching for the scales she feels the presence of someone behind her. Immediately on alert, Hermione whirls around, wand at the ready and poised to attack.

"Oh, it's you." Hermione says dryly.

"Yes, it's me." the scared man replied, "Would you mind lowering your wand?" Hermione complied.

Never breaking eye contact, she grasped the jar of dragon scales and attempted to make her way around the stranger. Before she could pass he caught her arm-the one clutching the jar of scales with a death grip- and Hermione sent him a steely glare.

Unfortunately that was the last thing she could do before she lost control of herself, the skin contact sending pleasant and extremely uncalled shivers down her spine.

"Oh no you don't," he said unaware of the change in the young woman before him.

She found herself responding, "Oh yes I do," Without her brains permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's P.O.V**

What the heck was she doing?

What kind of girl grabs the most dangerous looking guy in a dark wizards store - and I'm definitely the most dangerous looking. How many people in here have a scar so gruesome that an identity concealing ward can't conceal it? - and makes out with them.

Wait, what was I doing?

Here's this young woman draped all over me and I'm _thinking _about the situation?

Not wasting another moment Charlie has her against the shelves, hands wandering in a mind blowing kiss. And he couldn't take all the credit. This girl was a great kisser.

Once the need for oxygen became over powering, Charlie pulled back wanting to see the face of his partner in this heated affair. Not being satisfied with a vague and unrecognizable face, Charlie thought he'd fix that. Just as he was about to pull her hood down, she seemed to have come back to herself.

The next thing he knew she raised her hand to his hair, as his hood must of come off somewhere between pushing her against the shelves and her running her fingers through his hair, and he heard her mutter, "Weasley red.", leaving him dumbfounded.

Looking him in the eye she softly brushes his scar and she seemed to recognize him.

I mean how else can you interpret a gasp and a surprised "Charlie!"?

Anyway, she then pulls out her wand to repair the jar of scales that shattered when she dropped them to pull me down, and tried to hastily make her way around me. Again.

I caught her arm, again, and said, "As I was saying before I was so pleasantly interrupted… Oh no you don't."

Muttering something along the lines of 'not again', she pulled out her wand so quickly that I had no time to pull out my own, and said _Petrificus Totalus _effectively binding my body and leaving me with no choice other than to watch her purchase the only ingredient left in completing the potion that would clear my face of this scar. As she was rushing put the store I caught a glimpse of a bright yellow crest on the hilt of her wand, but before he could identify it she was gone, the door shut behind her.

Sighing I signaled the man working behind the counter, trying to catch his eye to do so.

He had the good grace not to laugh too much while unbinding me.

Attempting to hide his grin, and failing, he said, "Us blokes, we've got to be careful not to get carried away. Not all witches like to be pulled back forcefully for more."

"First of all," I said to clarify "she came on to me. Second of all, do you happen to have any more of those dragon scales she just bought?"

Knowing the answer still doesn't make it any less disappointing.

Leaving the store, Charlie thought about how he was going to face his mother. Sunday dinner was tomorrow and she was going to have a fit when she saw his face.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Rushing out of the store, Hermione was completely oblivious to her surroundings. In fact she was so oblivious that she did not notice the shivers she got on her way out. The same shivers that Hermione got upon entering the store; shivers that she _should_ have noticed considering the summer heat.

Exiting the alley, she tore off her full length cloak and apperated directly home, not taking any time to appreciate the beautiful summer day.

Once home she finally stopped to analyze what just happened.

She just kissed a stranger. And they did not have just any kiss, but a rather unforgettably mind blowing one. But it was with a stranger. A stranger who just happened to be Charlie. Charlie who was not supposed to be here but in Romania with his precious dragons. What are the odds?

Just as Hermione was about to think of a way to be absolutely sure that Charlie Weasley was here and not in Romania, she was interrupted by a tap. Assuming that someone was at the door, she was about to open it only to hear another tap- one that came from the window. Stiffly making her way to the window she opened that. Letting the owl in, she removed the letter from it, giving it a treat before she let it back out.

Glad for anything other than the…_incident_… to focus on, she opened the letter.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Glad to tell you business is booming. Actually, take that as a warning (so much of our products are being sold everyday that pranks are probably being done all over Brittan, so, being the gentleman I am, I tell you to be careful. How else am I supposed to enjoy the nervous wreck your sure to be with that bit of information?)**_

…Yes George, how are you? Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

_**Anywho, mum told me to tell you that Ronikins and Harry can't make it, but not to worry as Charlie will be there.(hmmm…doesn't that make it sound like the rest of us aren't enough for you? And here I thought I was the reason you even came, being so charming and all.)**_

Hermione could not hold in her laugh after that. Pleasantly surprised that George could make her laugh considering the circumstances, through a letter no less, she continued reading.

_**Always,**_

_**George (it's not like I can be anyone else!)**_

_**P.S**_

_**Did you get the dragon scales you needed? Charlie's told me all about it, having never been there myself, and thought I should ask seeing as I was the one who directed you there.**_

At least the letter confirmed Charlie _was_ actually here and not in Romania.

Sighing Hermione sat down on the comfiest seat in her living room and thought of how she was going to face Charlie tomorrow. Should she tell him it was her or should she take this incident to the grave? The logical part of her brain was telling her that she should just tell him. Use some of that Gryffindor courage and just be honest. Deciding that that would be the best course of action, she looked at the letter again. Something about the letter was off. Finding what she was looking for, Hermione wondered what George was up to. To others the post script would seem like a concerned friend making sure everything went fine, but to her it sounded like George shifting the blame from him to Charlie. Exactly what he thought he would be blamed for, Hermione did not know. But she would find out. If he had anything to do with today's…_incident…_then he had better watch out.

Hermione yawned and looked out the window and noticed it was now night. Thinking that she should get a good nights sleep before she dealt with George _and_ Charlie, she got up, made herself a quick dinner, and made her way to bed.

The last thing Hermione thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she was glad George could now make jokes about 'who else he could be'.

**A\N: Okay. For all you reading this I hope you enjoy it and review (I have this bet with my brother that I can't get a certain amount of reviews before the end of the month, but I can't tell you guy how many. Oh and to make this more interesting, the person who gives me the winning number of reviews gets to give me 5 random things to put in my next fanfic. Don't worry I'll tell you who you are!). **

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic ever and some constructive criticism would be appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Waking early, Hermione got started on the potion. She had most of the day, seeing as Mrs. Weasley was hosting a dinner, which left her with just enough time to get the easy parts done and maybe leave a few moments to think about how to raise subject of the incident with Charlie.

Putting on an old pair of jeans and a worn out shirt, Hermione made her way to her work room. Having once been a small guest room it took a lot of work, and magical ability, to get the perfect room for whatever Hermione felt like pursuing next. Three of the four walls had floor to ceiling wall shelves filled to the brim with books. Directly across from the door was a window that showed the ideal evening view-the sunset. Lining the wall with the window was a counter with three cauldrons. Under the counter was row after row of potion ingredients. As long as she brought her wand the work room could get whatever she needed done.

The only people who knew about this room were Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George, and of them all only one was allowed to actually ever enter the room. Once Harry and Ron found out George was the one, they questioned Hermione's sanity thinking it was a result of exposure to one of his pranks. Never once did it occur to them the amount of knowledge and researching ability it took to run WWW would give him the qualification to enter. And since George has never abused the privilege she had nothing to worry about…yet.

Getting started, she brought the cauldron to a boil. While she waited, she crushed fairy wings to dust before making a viscous solution with honeywater and bloodwart.

Prior to mixing any of the prepared ingredients together, Hermione consulted her notes. The theory at least seemed correct and so nothing should go wrong. The honeywater in small doses can be used in a healing potion with the power to awaken a person-however which way they needed to be awakened. The potion she was making was supposed to help patients who were victims of memory loss by awakening their forgotten feeling. The last step was to cast the spell on the potion. A strong _Obliviate _directed at the potion for a minute would be able to sway the magical properties of the ingredients_._ The rare dragon scales, being able to sustain the opposite, should force the potion to reverse the influence of the spell, creating a potion that can awaken lost feelings and may potentially lead to a restored memory.

Satisfied after reviewing her notes, Hermione begins the delicate procedure of starting the potion.

Putting a drop of the viscous solution every four hundred and fifty seconds and stirring clockwise until the potion turning indigo, Hermione is careful to watch the timer. As there is a lot of the viscous solution, she must be vigilant and not loose focus.

Once it has changed to the correct color, she sprinkles a handful of fairy wing dust and lets it settle to the bottom of the cauldron, at which point it should turn colorless. Once it is now colorless, the potion must be left to simmer for a day.

Putting a spell over the top of the potion to keep out the dust particles and looks out to enjoy the sunset.

Only the beautiful view gets Hermione out the door of her work room and into the shower to get ready for the Sunday dinner that she is about to be late for.

Grateful that she is a witch, she quickly threw on the outfit that Ginny made her buy earlier that week and apperated directly to the Burrow.

Unfortunately she forgot that she would have to face Charlie when she got there, and was once again surprised with a scar when she opens the door- only this time the door was to the Burrow.

Having mistaken Hermione's pause as fright, Charlie says "Gave you a scare there, did I?" which in turn _does _cause her fright.

Thinking back, Hermione realizes she never once worried about _how_ he got the scar. Or how he was in general for that matter. In fact she realizes she's been incredibly self-centered. Never once did she consider anything but herself.

As soon as she thinks this, the worry kicks in.

Without a second glance at the room filled with people, she pushes Charlie down on the nearest seat and begins performing healing spells on his recently scared face, never once taking pause to explain

While she worked she muttered apologies to a confused Charlie.

Having had enough of a frantic Hermione, he grabs her wand hand- the one still performing spells- and says, "Hermione, I'll be alright."

Charlie's next expression goes unnoticed by all, as he sees the bright yellow crest on the hilt of her wand.

After his assurance she hugs him in relief, oblivious to his sudden realization, only to notice the silence in the usually loud home.

Stiffly turning around she becomes aware of the many amused glances they were giving her.

"Do we need to suggest you two get a room?" said George, the first to break the silence and hardly trying to hold back his laughter anymore.

Quickly grinning, Charlie said "I'm not sure." and then turned to Hermione and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

At this Hermione turns bright red as turning to her while she was still hugging him left his face-not to mention his lips-mere inches from hers.

Hermione springs away. Luckily, before she was forced to come up with a response, Ginny saves her.

"Lay off! Hermione was just worried about Charlie. Healer instincts and all." Ginny reprimanded.

Unfortunately she couldn't resist saying, "Besides, if we gave them a room mum would be delighted…drag'em down as soon as she found out just to marry them first, but delighted just the same."

Dragging a thoroughly embarrassed Hermione out of the living room-where she seemed to have dragged Charlie earlier in her hast to heal him- Ginny goes by the kitchen to tell Mrs. Weasley that she was here.

"Oh good," Molly said, "You made it just in time. Bill and Fleur are setting the table, can you take the food? I'll call the boys over."

Taking the food down, Hermione hopes that this evening does not get any more chaotic.

She hadn't even said a word and she had already made a fool of herself.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

Once the girls had left, Charlie turned to George and asked him about the bright yellow crest.

"It's a healer thing," George said.

"What do you mean?"

"Once you become an official healer you get the crest of your hospital on the bottom of your wand."

"So it's used to identify healers." Charlie concluded. "Is the color some sort of ranking?"

"You know, you're asking a lot about Hermione's wand. Why don't you just ask her yourself? She's quite proud of it and would probably go on about it for hours if you did." George said as he got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you're lucky she may just ask to examine the differences between a healer's and a dragon tamer's wand. Give you the perfect excuse to get that room and whip your wand out." George finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're talking about Hermione here!" Charlie said indignantly, "Now, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Sure, fine, fine. She said something about loving the summer sun and so chose yellow." George explained hurriedly.

"And what do you mean 'we're talking about Hermione'?"

"Get to your point George." Charlie said. He knew exactly where this conversation was going and he didn't want it drawn out.

"You know what I'm getting at. Hermione's grown into herself quite well. Any bloke would stop for a look at her."

"George, stop and think about what you're saying. We're _still_ talking about Hermione. The same one that we've watched grow from a child."

"Exactly," George said causing him to sigh. That was so not an 'exactly'.

"She's a young woman now. There's no Ron trouble now as that was sorted out ages ago. And mum would love to have Hermione in the family. If you're interested go for it." George said.

"I didn't ask about her wand because I was interested in her," he said, catching the misunderstanding. "Well, I was interested, just not that way." Charlie clarified. He seemed to be doing a lot of that where Hermione was concerned.

He then proceeded to tell his one eared brother about the events that occurred the other day.

When he was done, Charlie regretted telling him out of all people. That look he got reminded Charlie of the ones he got before he was about to prank someone.

"You know," George said grinning as he pulled an arm around his brother, "we can have some fun with that."

Before Charlie could raise any objections, Mrs. Weasley walked in and told them to hurry along as dinner was ready.

Making his way down, Charlie genuinely hoped dinner would be uneventful.

**A\N: Hope you enjoyed that! I was kind of having trouble with the dialogue between the guys as they were discussing Hermione. Being a girl I don't know how guys would go about talking about girls. With any luck it doesn't sound too awkward.**

**Oh and below there should be a disclaimer. I seemed to have forgotten to add those to my previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters.


End file.
